masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNC: Rogue VI
Too lazy to edit the entry, but thought I'd point out unicode has several encodings. In particular, in UTF8, "HELP" would be encoded just as in ASCII. 03:57, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, I meant UTF-16, so I should have put UTF-16. 08:11, 6 June 2008 (UTC) The section on role playing and decoding should be trimmed or removed. Its pretty extraneous information, as for it being trivia, saying that it means "HELP" in binary ASCII would be sufficient. 06:11, 23 November 2008 (UTC)Slothen Cleanup I agree with the above: this page is a bit of a mess, especially the Trivia section. I won't put it back up as a featured article in this state. --Tullis 16:05, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :I may be able to do something later. If anyone else feels like it in the meantime, please feel free to steal the work from under me. No, seriously. EliTe X HeRo 16:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Cleanup completed I have completed cleanup, and I am removing the page's cleanup tag. If anyone disagrees please feel free to take action. I removed the "role-playing" section of trivia completely - not that it wasn't interesting information, but because it was unnecessary speculation and somewhat clumsy. EliTe X HeRo 16:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Prerequisite Have I spelt that right? Anyway, can someone confirm at what level this assignment becomes availible please? I don't have a conviniently placed save from which I can experiment. EliTe X HeRo 16:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Level 20. See the Luna article. --Tullis 17:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Other Requirements? I'm at level 25 and I have yet to get this assignment. I know it says that level 20 is the only prerequisite, but maybe certain worlds need to be completed as well? I've done Noveria, but I haven't done Feros, so that might have something to do with it... --Rycr 05:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, I spoke too soon. I thought I was supposed to receive the mission upon accessing the Galaxy Map, but instead I got it right after jumping to another system. So never mind; problem solved. --Rycr 05:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Was just about to post the reply myself: ::I have yet to encounter a situation where upon reaching level 20 the assignment is still locked. If you haven't done so already, travel to another cluster to activate the message - Admiral Hackett give the message only after you exit the relay. --silverstrike 05:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Toxic gas There's one more possible effect of the "toxic gas" that was released by the first countermeasure - My squadmates always went to combat mode and got toxic damage when entering the second and third buildings, and after a while, they said the area was clear again. To me, this looks like another effect of that countermeasure. It looks to me it's only partially implemented... --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 18:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Name? When in ME2 does Miranda reveal this about the rogue VI? :Youe have to select the renegade option after EDI talks when you first step foot on the Normandy SR-2. See this video and go to about 1:15 for the dialogue. Lancer1289 20:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Has anyone ever noticed that the continents on Earth, as viewed from the moon, are backward? Florida is to the west of Mexico and should be East of Mexico. Darrell Kitchen 03:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. People have noticed. It's already mentioned in the Earth article, where it's more appropriate. SpartHawg948 03:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Paragon points. I see nobody mentioned this? If you ask about casualties rather than question the Admiral about the VI, you receive 2 Paragon points. That's, of course, at the expense of XP associated with the codex entries. 03:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :This belongs in the Morality Guide in the section for this assignment, not in this article. Good find though if it isn't mentioned. And if it is, well I learned something. Lancer1289 04:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, turns out it was mentioned there. I just figured it would be mentioned in the article itself as it usually seems to be the case with mission guides. Oh and, by the way, the codex entries I thought I was missing from talking to the Admiral are simply Mars and Earth entries. I jumped straight away into Sol so when I closed the galaxy screen, I received codex entries that I thought were a consequence of speaking with the Admiral. 04:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Except putting morality points for things like that is no longer permitted in articles. Currently site policy states that things like that are to be mentioned in the Morality Guides. Any current ones in articles were grandfathered in and will remain, but if removed, will go unchallenged. As to the Codex entries, well I guess you can have your cake and eat it too. Lancer1289 04:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Simple Solution for the Mission: VI Bunker Two VI Bunker Two i thought i could put this solution here to see if it could be featured on the official page. the solution for those kinetic barriers are erected over each doorway and over each of the VI junctions is simple. you can throw grenade in here to destroy the shield quicker for you, so you can shoot the junctions. XxBlaze1055xX (talk) 10:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: i forgot to add that you need a high count of grenades for that mission. XxBlaze1055xX (talk) 10:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :The problem I would see in including that is of the high grenade count required as some people use them for combat. There is no real issue with it, but it is easier just to shoot them. Saves ammo. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC) More turrets There are four more turrets in the valley nearby the bunkers; of course, you can easily avoid them but they are a good source of experience points. -- 12:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) littlec :Irrelevant to the mission and will not be mentioned. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:44, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Bunker order bug/irregularity for possible confirmation I've had the first bunker I entered end up being "Bunker 2" (with one or two Rocket Drones in it). No reason I can think of for the irregular ordering, as it was definitely the first bunker I entered. Just putting this here on the off chance it gets confirmations. Cattlesquat (talk) 19:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC)